Tutoring For Bella
by Switz for Kaleigh
Summary: Edward attempts to tutor Bella in chemistry. Funny hilarious to me , with a good twist at the end. One shot, for now. if you're nice i might continue. R&R.


I can up with this idea as i was struggling through my chemistry honors homework the other day. this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too mean. I love constructive critism, so bring it on.

Switz

* * *

Ugh. That word in itself describes Chemistry Honors. I don't even now why I took an Honors class, what on earth would make me do that? Oh, yeah, now I remember. That vampire sitting in the chair next to me, vainly trying to tutor me in the horrid class. My Adonis, my god. Wow, I'm getting tired of calling him my god, I need to come up with a new name. Hmmmmm...what to call Edward. I can't think of anything right now, guess that'll have to wait. I wonder what I'll make Charlie for dinner tonight. Lasagna again, or maybe fish. Lord knows we've got enough fish to feed the two of us 3 meals a day for the next five years. Well, there's always that steak I got at the supermarket the other day. And some baked beans with that would be very nice. How did that recipe on Food Network go? Add some brown sugar, maple syrup and there was something else. Darn it, what was it? Maybe I still have the recipe somewhere...

"Honey?"

That was it!!!!!! Honey!!!!!! The special ingredient that pulled it all together. Made the best beans in the entire world. I'll have to start making that soon, so I can get the steak cooked enough for Charlie. God forbid it isn't cooked enough. No, he can't have any pink whatsoever in his steak. He likes it well done, or burnt to a crisp as I like to call it. I don't know how he eats that. Me, I like my steaks nice and ra...

"Bella? Earth to Bella. Is anyone home in that pretty little head of yours?" I was ripped out of my train of thought to find a not very happy looking Edward staring at me.

"Wha...?"

"Have you even been listening to me for the past 5 minutes?"

"I was listening to you voice if that counts. The actual words you were saying more or less went in one ear and out the other." I plastered a forgive-me-smile on my face.

"Darn it, Bella." Ha, I knew he couldn't resist that. He looked frustrated. "How the heck are you supposed to pass Chemistry if you zone out and think about who knows what in the first five minutes of tutoring? The final is in a month, remember? You need to study now, so you can pass the test, so you can improve you GPA. Then you can get into a good college and we can live -"

Now I was mad. My temper flares at the smallest things. I think I might need to work on that. "Don't blame my short attention span. You were the one who signed me up for this stupid class. I wanted to take Community Chemistry, but no, you insist on me taking at least one hard class. Humph."

I crossed my arms across my chest and put my game face on. I really did not feel like studying chemistry today, or any day for that matter. Edward just stared back. Then he got a all-knowing look on his face. Uh-oh, what did he just think of? This can't be good, because it most likely involves chemistry and me. Not a very good combo.

"Ok, then. We can stop for today. I'll just go home then, I've got some work to do on my Volvo. It's been acting up lately. Every time I get up to 70, it makes some weird noises." Edward packed up his stuff in record time, well for any human. For him it was normal.

"Wait, don't go." Darn it, I hate when I whine. Well, maybe it will work. You never know.

"Don't you have a report for English due tomorrow?" I just whined for nothing. I guess it doesn't always work.

"Yeah..."

"Then go work on that so you don't have to stay up late tonight."

"Fine." Whatever, I can live without him for one night. I think. And I did really need to go do the English report. I had English first period.

"Bye Bella, love you."

At that he leaned in to give me a kiss. Oh no, I can't let his lips touch me. As soon as they do, I'll crumble. I could already feel my will turning to dust. Now I realized what he wanted me to do. Cave in and beg him to stay, and thus let him tutor me. But why does he want to tutor me so badly? What does graduating from high school have to do with being a vampire? I don't think a F here or there would make me any less of a vampire, when Edward finally turns me. Don't even get me started on that little problem. Edward wants to get MARRIED!!!!!! Before he'll turn me. I can only imagine what rumors would pop up if I married Edward. Not that I didn't love him, it was just that, well, I mean marriage. That's a big word. And scary, too. What would Charlie think? I mean-

His lips touched mine ever so lightly. Whoops, I had almost forgotten he was about to kiss me. Wow, I never realized how carried away I can get with my thoughts. It's a good thing Edward can't read my mind. That one touch had me blurting out "Please stay Edward! I'll work on my homework now. Don't leave me, I'll be on my best behavior." So much for putting up a fight.

Edward smiled my favorite smile. "Are you sure? You didn't seem that interested minute ago. I seem to remember someone daydreaming."

So now he wanted me to work for it. Mine as well play along. "I was just thinking about what I'm making for dinner tonight. Honest. I am ready to work now, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, if you want me , too, I guess I could stay..."

"Please?"

"Ok, fine I'll stay. But on one condition: you actually pay attention."

"I think I can do that."

"Think?"

"I know I can."

"Much better." For the next hour, Edward attempted to help me with my homework. That mainly consisted of him talking and telling me what to write and me writing it. Loads of fun. Well, near the end it was fun because I finally thought of a name for Edward. I thought of it right before he left. Edward could tell something was up when I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Edward had a confused look on his face that sent me laughing even harder.

"Hello, Mr Snooky Wooky the Great!!!!!"

* * *

the name is thanks to my friend Kaleigh. thanks for helping me!!!!! 


End file.
